


The Realm of Impossibility

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has loved them both for as long as he can remember. How do you fit into something that’s already perfect to begin with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are we at all surprised that I wrote this fic? Well, I guess we could be since I only have one Juntoshi fic. Anyways, this is an OT3 fic. If you're looking for a love triangle, you're not going to find it here. This was actually a lot of fun to write, and this isn't the last you’ll see of my favourite OT3 for sure. Anyways, I hope you’ll like this!

When people first found out about their relationship, they often asked him: don't you feel like a third-wheel, Jun? Doesn't it make you jealous? How can you stand it? What is it like being in a relationship with two other people? Jun’s reply to the questions would always be a shrug and a shake of his head.

In the beginning, Jun had the same concerns as everyone else about their relationship. It was hard, hard being in a romantic relationship with two other people that you loved so much, and who had fallen for each other years before he had ever entered the picture. It was frightening, and the insecurities kept building up to the point where he had wondered if it was worth it, worth trying at all.

Ohno and Nino had been together since 2004. Jun fell into place with them in 2010; he entered a relationship that had been going strong and steady for six years.

It scared him immensely.

 

Jun had fallen for leader first, the older man being a place of comfort for him when the days got rough in their earlier years as Arashi. Whenever Jun felt overwhelmed with his responsibilities within Arashi, he would seek the older man out to unwind and relax (not in a sexual way!). The older male had a comforting presence that allowed Jun to put down the barriers he erected for himself in the harsh world of the idol industry.

What you see was what you get when it came to Ohno. The older male was honest and stubborn, but he lived life in a way that Jun both hated and admired; Ohno never cared enough, while Jun cared too much. However, when Jun was around the other man, Jun felt all the expectations and responsibilities slide off his shoulders.

Eventually, these visits and moments with Ohno had paved the way into Jun developing a huge crush for the older man, way bigger than the one he had for Sho when he was a teenager. With Sho, it was admiration and infatuation; with Ohno, it was a calm, slow-building respect that eventually wormed its way into love. Jun had never intended to pursue his crush on Ohno, content with being friends with his leader.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt when Nino and Ohno got together in 2004.

Jun’s crush on Nino developed much later; it came after Nino’s bout in America for _Letters from Iwo Jima_ in 2006. Jun had never thought about his relationship with the other male much, their friendship a strange mix of insults and affection. There was something about the other man that irked him, as well as wanting to slam him against the nearest flat surface and kiss him senseless. His unexpected crush for Nino had taken him completely by surprise and Jun honestly had no idea what to do with that revelation. He had also still loved Ohno at the time; his affections unwavering throughout the years. His sudden feelings for Nino had shook the foundations he had built for himself, the walls he constructed to protect himself from getting hurt.

Still, it didn't help him avoid the quick glances and longing stares he would send them when they weren't looking. And so, he continued loving them both from 2006 and onward, the pair never realizing his affections as they were both too engrossed with each other.

That didn't mean the other two Arashi members didn't notice. Sho, of _all_ people, had noticed it first back then and had approached him after a _G no Arashi_ filming a few weeks after Nino’s return. After a bunch of stammering and awkwardness on both of their parts, Jun realized that if Sho noticed, surely the two of them would notice too? Especially Nino. Nino was incredibly observant and perceptive.

But Nino didn't notice, they didn't notice, and Jun continued to love them silently.

 

Aiba was the second member to approach him, a year later, just a few weeks into his filming of _Hana Yori Dango_ (they finally got to sing a new single!).

“Jun-kun is very transparent with his feelings,” Aiba had said, much to Jun’s utter horror. He had thought he was doing much better in hiding it, ignoring the clenched feeling in his heart when he saw Ohno and Nino cuddling in the green room, or when they were both too immersed into each other to notice the other members. He had taken to pretend to be offended with their affections to protect himself. _Gross!_ He would say before turning away trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest when he did so.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Jun had replied stiffly as he fiddled with his curls unconsciously.

“Have you thought about telling them?” Aiba asked patiently.

“Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about,” Jun repeated and turned back to his script.

Aiba had let the issue go, sensing that Jun really didn't want to talk about it, but he never gave up on asking Jun to _do_ something about it. He told him that he supported Jun all the way, and that if Jun needed to talk to someone, he had a shoulder for him to lean on. Jun appreciated the thought, but he really _didn't_ want to deal with it. It was better to ignore it.

And so, Jun threw himself into his new drama, made friends with his co-stars, and distanced himself from the rest of the group for a while.  

The next few years had been a bit of a blur for him. Jun had kept his distance with the rest of Arashi (mainly the Ohmiya pair) by trying to keep it professional (it was _so_ hard), and trying to protect himself from the feelings that grew in his heart everyday. He had grown from that awkward man into a confident adult who was sure of himself (except he really wasn't when it came to love). Sho had stopped looking at him in pity, Aiba had taken to bothering him less about it, and the Ohmiya pair were oblivious as ever.

 

Or so he had thought.

 

When 2009 came, fame coming to them fast in all directions and they were preparing for their tenth anniversary, the marriage rumours between Mao and him grew. Not that they didn't already exist, but after the _Hana Yori Dango Final_ movie, the rumours began to escalate. Mao had teased him about it, and remarked that they should continue this game of cat and mouse with the tabloids, and who was Jun to deny her? Shun had rolled his eyes at the two of them but went along with their games at keeping the public guessing if they were dating or not by going on their “dates” with them. Jun and Mao never denied that they were dating, nor did they confirm anything to the public.

Jun had never really addressed the situation to the other Arashi members. He had always been private about his personal life, something that never really changed since their debut days, only revealing some details here and there. And so, even his fellow members didn't know if he was dating Mao or not, but they acted like he did for the most part, and he never bothered to correct them.

The first sign Jun had noticed came from Ohno. After the final show for their Anniversary tour, Jun had made plans with Mao, Shun, and Toma to celebrate the success of the anniversary. Freshly showered and dressed, Jun had been waiting for Shun to pick him up at the concert venue. Engrossed in his texts with Mao, he didn't notice Ohno approaching him from behind.

“Jun-kun is not joining the others for the after party?” Ohno asked as he wrapped an arm around Jun’s waist and looking at his phone screen. Jun jumped in surprise at the older man’s sudden approach, heart beating rapidly in his chest at the shock and the close proximity of the other man.  

“Leader, you scared me!” Jun exclaimed as he pocketed his phone. “And no, I'm meeting up with some friends.”

“Is Inoue-chan going to be there?” Ohno asked suddenly, his eyes becoming droopy as he snuggled closer to the taller man, looking up at him. Jun blinked and willed the heat that was threatening to rise in his cheeks away. Jun patted Ohno’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Mao suggested that we held a party after the final show.”

“Hmmmm...can I come?” Ohno asked. Jun looked at him in surprise.

“Aren't you and Kazunari going out drinking with the others?”

Ohno shook his head. “Kazu has filming tomorrow morning. I don't have anything though.”

“So you want to come with me, old man?” Jun teased, smiling down at his leader. Ohno grinned at him, and Jun thought his heart skipped a beat at the cute image.

“Can I?”

“S-sure, I don't think the others will mind. And you know Toma-kun,” Jun stammered.

“Thanks, Jun-kun,” Ohno mumbled against his shoulder, arms still wrapped around his waist.

When they finally arrived to the party, Ohno stuck closely to Jun the whole time. He was polite and courteous with the others, but held them at an arm’s length. He seemed to be especially aloof with Mao, being even quieter than usual when she tried to talk to him, but not exactly rude. He got along with with Toma enough, but Ohno still remained closed off in a polite manner the whole time (if that made any sense).

_Jun had been going crazy the whole night._

Despite Ohno’s closed off but cheery manner, the older man wouldn't stop touching him. Sometimes it was a pat on the head, an arm around his waist, or a hand on his thigh. Jun tried to refrain himself from jumping every time Ohno switched where he was touching Jun, but it was incredibly difficult. Jun didn't say anything though, and he _did_ enjoy his leader’s affectionate touches. Mao kept sending him sly glances here and there, a twinkle in her eyes every time she met his eyes. She knew about his crush on the Ohmiya pair, and had encouraged him to do something about it like Aiba had suggested, but he had always brushed her off. There was _no way_ they could reciprocate his feelings, especially when Nino and Ohno loved each other for so long.

 

_The second sign came from Nino shortly after._

 

After the party with Jun’s friends, Ohno had been more affectionate with him; he had taken to putting an arm around his waist, sleeping in his lap, and leaning against him if he wasn't busy canoodling with Nino in the green room. Jun had accepted every gesture and touch in confusion, but he was happy with it regardless. If Ohno wanted to be closer to him, he had no qualms about it. He was wary about Nino however; the other man could get quite jealous when it came to their leader.

Jun arrived to the green room first that morning for a shooting of _Shukudai_ . Seeing that no one else arrived, Jun decided to take a quick nap. He had arrived home late last night, and had barely gotten six hours of sleep. He was exhausted, and he was sure that the make up artists would be attacking his dark circles with vigour later to cover them up. Dropping his bags on the table, Jun grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair. Grabbing his phone and placing it on the floor beside the sofa, Jun set an alarm to wake him up later. _Just a 10 minute nap should be fine_ he thought as he curled back into the sofa, and felt himself slowly drift off into dreamland.

When Jun woke from his slumber, he noticed that he wasn't in the position he was sleeping in. In addition, he had noticed two other things: one, he heard chirps of monsters going through one ear; and second, his head was on someone's lap.

 _Nino’s lap_.

“Morning, Jun-kun,” Nino greeted, not looking away from his handheld console. Jun grunted and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

“What time is it?”

“We’re not late. There's actually a delay for the shooting, and they're fixing it right now. You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you when it’s time,” Nino said nonchalantly, still not looking away from his game.

Jun sighed and curled back into his blankets. Snuggling closer into Nino’s lap to the point where his nose was touching the other man’s hip bones, he closed his eyes and promptly fell back to sleep. He would never say no to more sleep.

During the filming, Nino stuck close to him, not quite touching him but close enough that Jun could feel the smaller man’s body temperature on his own skin. It drove him crazy, and Jun almost fell off his seat on the benches.

 

In hindsight, Jun should have suspected something was up when the couple started paying more attention to him, especially when they were in the room together. If one man wasn't paying attention to him, the other one would. Sometimes it felt like they were fighting each other for his attention, trying to one-up each other on how much they could touch or take from him. The sudden bout of affections from the couple puzzled him and Jun wondered what he should do.

Did they suspect he liked them Jun thought in horror as he watched the Ohmiya couple snuggle on the couch together through his sunglasses. But that didn't explain why they were being more affectionate with him. Maybe…?

 _No._  Jun shook his head. There was no way that that was even a possibility. Jun sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Something wrong, Jun-kun?” Nino asked, looking at him from behind Ohno. He was massaging the other man’s stomach, hands underneath Ohno's shirt, stroking lightly and gently in circular motions. Ohno hummed in contentment.

“Nothing,” Jun replied. He looked at them over the rims of his glasses. “Do you guys always have to cuddle? It's a little...gross.”

Nino smirked. “Jealous?” Jun rolled his eyes.

“No, not all of us believe in PDA. Aren't you guys at least embarrassed with this display?!”

“But I do. We do. We’re idols, Jun-pon. Right, Satoshi?” Nino asked, nuzzling his face against Ohno’s neck. Ohno nodded sleepily and smiled at Jun.

“Jun-kun can join us if he wants,” Ohno said.

“No thanks,” Jun replied, feeling his face heat up at the suggestion. Damn, damn, damn. But he was happy at the thought all the same. He heard Aiba giggle beside him. Sho was oblivious as always, face still stuck in the day’s newspaper. Nino kept wiggling his eyebrows at him and Jun just pursed his lips and turned away.

 

Sometimes, Jun wondered what it would be like if he was in a relationship with the both of them. How would he fit into something that was already perfect?

Nino was clingy, affectionate, and a little mean. Jun didn't mind those qualities, and he would always be happy to indulge in Nino’s bouts of affection and needs for snuggling, but Jun didn't dare think about doing it in public. He couldn't. It was too risky, and he believed that lovey dovey stuff should remain in private, _not_ broadcasted for the entire world to see like the Ohmiya pair preferred to do.

Ohno would probably be a lot easier. The other man would need a lot less attention, but always willing to give and receive it no matter where they were. Jun bit his bottom lip as he pondered the possibilities of simply being with them.

 _If only_.

 

It finally came together later that year. 2010 had been one eventful year for Arashi, and while Jun was tired inside and out, he wouldn't take back any of it. They finally made it to their tenth anniversary through all the sweat and tears and laughter.

Thinking back, Jun thought the end game was all very… normal. No drama (at least, not too much) and no _major_ complications. Of course, he had been very sceptical at first, but that had been just a fleeting moment in their relationship.

Everything just fell into place, and that was what surprised him most of all.

 

Jun had been preparing to go home that day after filming the latest episode of _Natsu no Koi wa Nijiro ni Kagayaku_. He was exhausted, his dark circles looking more prominent after he removed the make up. The day’s filming had been harder than he thought. Takeuchi-san was a beautiful woman, and kissing scenes generally went well for him, but he kept messing up, and the director had to ask him to redo the scene again and again. Thankfully, Takeuchi-san had been understanding and the retakes went smoothly, but Jun was frustrated with himself. He wasn't able to churn out a perfect performance because he was thinking about those two idiots again.

The day prior to the shooting, Nino and Ohno had snuggled up against him on the couch while they were sitting in the green room during a break for _VS Arashi_. Jun had been trying his best to ignore the couple, focusing all of his attention on his book.

Nino was playing with his games again, his head resting on Jun’s shoulder for support. His fingers tapped the buttons quickly and sounds of monsters and swords permeated through the air. On the other side of him, Ohno was sleeping. Jun was stuck in the middle between the two of them trying to read.

He didn’t turn the page for the last five minutes.

Jun was very aware of the two bodies against him. Ohno smelled like he always did, that soft powdery milk scent that often came from babies. He smelled really good, and all Jun wanted to do was to wrap around the older man, breathing in the sweet milky scent of Arashi’s leader. But Jun also wanted Nino with him as well. Nino smelled like fresh laundry and the fabric softener that Jun secretly used for his own sheets when he was able to determine the scent years ago. It was embarrassing to admit, but Jun bought the fabric softener just to make it seem like it was Nino with him between the sheets. Jun felt his face getting hot, and hoped that neither of them would notice.

He looked across the room and noticed Aiba sneaking glances at them from time to time. If they caught each other’s eyes, Aiba would give him a quick grin and a thumbs up. Sho’s face was buried his newspaper as always, content with ignoring the big elephant in the room.

“Hey, Jun.” It was Nino. Jun blinked and turned his gaze to his group mate who was currently putting his game away in his bag. Huh, that was new. Nino generally played his games until break was over. He gave a quick glance at the lock. They still had thirty minutes left.

“Yes, Kazunari?”

“Can I come over to your place tonight?” The smaller man grinned at him and blinked innocently. Jun looked at him warily. Nino never asked to come over, he just came and went as he pleased.

“Uh...why?” Not that he minded, but this was kind of sudden for the other man.

Nino pouted and scooted closer to place his chin on Jun’s shoulder. “Why not? Was that a rejection?”

Jun rolled his eyes. “It wasn't. What time are you coming? I'm assuming you want dinner?” Nino perked up.

“Can you make dinner?”

“Fine. What do you want?”

Nino snuggled closer to him and Jun refused to react to Nino’s closeness. He was sure his cheeks were pink by now, if Aiba’s quiet giggling in the corner was any indication. Ohno was still napping, and Sho’s face was still hidden by the newspaper.

“Can we have hamburgers?”

Jun scoffed. “You need to eat something healthy, Kazu. Hamburgers aren't healthy. Is that all you eat?” He asked in disbelief.

“I also eat instant noodles too,” he replied cheekily. Sighing, Jun placed his bookmark into his novel and put it back into his bag.

“That's not healthy, Kazunari.” He felt Nino shrug.

“We eat enough on our shows anyways, don't worry about me, Jun-kun.” And he gave Jun a swift kiss on the cheek before he went to bother Sho at the table. Jun stared at the man’s retreating figure in shock, fighting the inevitable blush that was worming it's way onto his cheeks. What was that about? Ohno grumbled in his sleep beside him but didn't wake up.

Despite his protests, Jun headed straight to the supermarket after their filming to buy ingredients for Nino’s hamburgers. _I’m whipped_ he thought to himself with a grimace as he grilled the meat on his tabletop grill. He checked the clock on his oven. Nino was going to be here in fifteen minutes.

Turning the grill’s heat on low, Jun quickly made his way to the bedroom to change. The occasion wasn't anything fancy, but Jun wanted to look good for Nino at least. Even if it didn't amount to anything, Jun didn't want to give Nino the image that he dressed like a slob at home. His outfit choice was a blue v-neck t-shirt that showed off his collarbones wonderfully, and a pair of thin black skinny jeans that were really comfortable. He checked himself in the mirror once more before approving the outfit with a nod. His hair was still styled from today's shooting and Jun decided to keep it that way.

As he was beginning to plate all the ingredients out, the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on the towel, Jun quickly walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was expecting one person, not two.

“Satoshi-kun!” He exclaimed in surprise. Ohno smiled at him sheepishly and waved a hand in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“I hope it's okay if I join you guys? Kazu-chan said you were making hamburgers.” Ohno blinked at him sleepily and gave him a dejected pleading look. Nino, who was standing on his left just rolled his eyes.

“Of course he’ll let you. Why would he say no?” Nino said in disbelief. Ohno frowned.

“But I came without asking him. That's not very polite.” Jun his a smile behind his hand and opened his door.

“Yes, you can join us, leader. You're here anyways, might as well.” Ohno beamed and stepped forward to engulf him in a tight hug. “Leader?!”

“Thanks, Jun-kun! You're so nice. As I thought, I really like you.” He walked passed him, Nino in tow (who was snickering the whole time).

Jun knew his entire face was red. What was that all about? He groaned mentally when he realized that two of his crushes were in his apartment for dinner. He gulped. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself tonight. He had to survive this somehow.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. Jun was rather quiet, talking to the couple when they spoke to him, but he didn't really say much. He was too nervous to talk properly, and the constant affection from the couple was beginning to weird him out.

 

The _weird_ part came after four cans of beer.

Jun only had one can himself since he had to get up early tomorrow for a drama shooting. Ohno already had four, and Nino was nursing his third one. He sighed at the couple who were busy arguing about the evolution of his hair over the years. Wasn't there anything else they could talk about?

“But I liked Jun-kun’s _Gokusen_ hair! The blond highlights were cute!” Ohno slurred. He was pouting at his boyfriend who wagged a finger in disagreement. “He was pretty.” Jun blushed for the nth time that night. Ohno had been constantly showering him with compliments tonight, and Nino had agreed with all of them.

“No!” Nino protested. “Jun-pon’s best hairstyle is obviously his current one. Yuko-san is lucky! Or is Jun-pon lucky? I don't know…” He downed his can of beer. “Jun-kun is lucky!” Nino whined and leaned against his boyfriend. “He gets to kiss Takeuchi Yuko in his new drama!” Nino was wailing now.

“Jun-kun kisses a lot in his dramas, ne?” Ohno said in admiration as he turned to look at him. Jun laughed.

“Well, I do act in a lot of romance dramas, leader,” he replied fondly.

“Hah! Kissing Takeuchi Yuko-san!” Nino exclaimed. “How I wish I could kiss her! I bet she has soft lips. Jun-kun, does she have soft lips?” Nino was scrambling over to his side of the couch and sent him a fierce look.

“Um… I guess? I don't really take notice of her...lips.”

Nino gasped in horror. “You don't think about it when you kiss Takeuchi Yuko-san?! What kind of man are you?! It's Takeuchi Yuko!” He moaned in despair, as if Jun was the one betraying him. If Jun wasn't so amused with the other man right now, Jun would've thought that he did betray the man for not liking the act of kissing the pretty actress. No, he would rather kiss the smaller man instead. Not that he would know that...

“Maybe it's her lips don't fit well with Jun-kun’s. Maybe that's why he doesn't think about it!” Ohno exclaimed, clearly thinking that that was the reason to the problem. “Does Jun-kun not think when he kisses people?” Ohno blinks at him owlishly.

“Uh… When it comes to work, not really?”

“That's probably because he's a bad kisser, Satoshi,” Nino declared as he leaned back on the couch. Jun glared at him. “Maybe he's such a horrible kisser but he's making it as if Takeuchi Yuko-san is the bad one.”

Ohno looked appalled. “But Kazu! He's MatsuJun! He can't be a bad kisser!” Ohno seemed scandalized at the thought of Jun being bad at kissing. Maybe he should put away the beer cans…

Nino chuckled. “I don't know, Satoshi. But I think we might be right. Look at how quiet he is, he's not even denying it!” That little shit. Love or not, Jun wanted to smack the other man across the head for that false accusation. He was _so_ a good kisser!

“What are you talking about?” He finally said, glaring at Nino. “I think I'm a pretty good kisser!”

Nino scoffed. “I don't think so. There's no passion when you kiss Takeuchi-san. I've seen your show, Jun-pon. Unlike someone over here…”  he casted a glance at the drunken man who beamed back innocently at him. “Anyhow,” he continued with a shrug. “I'm pretty sure I'm a better kisser than you. Your onscreen kisses may be good, but offscreen? I have you beat in that category.” He nodded as if it was a fact.

Ohno nodded enthusiastically and gave Nino a quick peck on the cheek which was more similar to a lick. Nino scrunched his face in disgust and wiped the trail of saliva away with his palm. “Kazu is the best kisser! I love kissing Kazu!” He trilled happily, his words slurring worse than before. Nino smirked.

“Of course I am, and I should be the _only_ one you're kissing.” Ohno nodded before taking the other man by surprise when he tackled him on the couch. Nino yelped but didn't protest when Ohno leaned down to capture his lips. Placing his drink on the table, he wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck and pulled him on top of him. Ohno moaned but followed Nino’s movements to go horizontal on the couch.

Jun felt very awkward as he watched the scene before him. The couple were on his couch lying on top of each other making out. Sipping on his can of beer quietly and directing his gaze to the coffee table before him, Jun wondered if he should start cleaning up the dirty cans and plates of snacks around him. _They have probably forgotten about me by now_ he thought as he began to collect the stray cans into a pile. His heart clenched when he heard whispered confessions of love between the two of them. He needed to get out of the room.

When he returned from the kitchen after tidying the area a little, the couple was still kissing each other on the couch, but Nino’s hands were down Ohno’s jeans from behind, and Ohno had slid his hands under Nino’s t-shirt.

Jun felt a clench in his heart at the image the two of them made in his living room. How long had he dreamed of them doing this in his home but _with_ him as a participant? Jun clenched his fists as the shared moans between the couple were getting louder. He was no stranger to them being affectionate, heck, the whole group had been subjected to their bouts of PDA many times, but sex? Jun _would_ not, and could not bear it. And he didn't want the couch getting dirty, no matter how captivating and heartbreaking the image of the two of them making love on his couch was.

“ _Oi!_ Would you two knock it off? You guys do remember you're not at home, right?” He snapped in annoyance. The pair pulled away from each other, evidences of their make out session prominent on their lips. Nino's hair was all mussed, and Ohno’s lips had taken on a pretty shade of red. Jun clenched his fists at the image the two made, and all he felt was _want,_ _want, want._ Ohno beamed at him and gave him a clumsy thumbs up.

“Jun-kun, I have experimented for the sake of science (As Masaki would say), and Nino is a great kisser! Ten out of ten!” He cheered happily, his eyes sort of glazing over now. Jun raised an eyebrow at him.

“Leader, you would probably already give him a ten out of ten because you're _his_ boyfriend, regardless. Now, would you two kindly-”

“Jun-kun too!” Ohno interrupted, breaking off what he had to say about their behaviour. They usually weren't this affectionate with each other when drunk, and Jun really had no desire to watch them make out _or_ have sex on his living room couch ( _no matter how hot that might be)._

“Me what too?” He asked and crossed his arms. Ohno pushed himself off of Nino and walked over to Jun. He began to drag him over to the couch where Nino was still lying down and watching them with a smug smirk on his lips. Jun began to protest at the sudden action, but Ohno just ignored him. Finally, they were standing before Nino. Jun looked at them in exasperation, his gaze shifting from one man to the other. “What?” He asked tiredly.

Ohno pointed at Nino. “Jun-kun should try too!” Was what he offered cheerfully. Also, did Ohno seem much more sober than he was? “You should kiss Nino too!”

Jun recoiled. “What?!” He exclaimed in surprise.

Nino snorted beneath them. Ohno pointed again at Nino with a determined expression, his gaze never wavering from Jun’s face. “Since you said I was his boyfriend, and that would make me give him a ten out of ten anyway. Jun-kun should kiss him too so we know the truth!”

Jun felt his body grow hot under their gaze. Taking a step back with his palm in front of him, he shook his head. “Err...I don't think-”

“Then don't think,” Nino had cut in, grabbing his other hand and pulled Jun on top of him. Ohno was quick to react and helped pushed Jun on top of his boyfriend, pulling his legs up and over Nino’s so that Jun was lying on top of him, legs tangled with Nino’s. Jun squawked in surprise at the sudden force and moved to push himself off of the smaller man, but two small hands quickly grabbed the side of his face and pulled him down for a rough kiss.

Jun froze. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He wasn't kissing Nino was he? Nino wasn't he one that initiated the kiss right? Above them, he could hear Ohno moving so that the man was standing at head of the sofa, giving him a better view of their kiss. A million thoughts ran through his head on why this was such a bad idea _. And why wasn't leader doing anything?!_

Jun tried to push himself off of Nino, but it seemed that Nino had already anticipated it. Dragging his legs out to the side of Jun’s legs, he quickly straddled the man’s thighs and wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck to keep him in place. Jun gasped at the sudden hold and Nino took this opportunity to quickly slide his tongue into Jun’s parted mouth. Jun stayed still as Nino’s tongue explored his mouth, taking care to suck, lick, and caress him. Jun faintly remembered a conversation they had quite a while ago: Nino loved kissing with tongue.

Jun wanted this to stop, but he also wanted more. He wanted it to stop because Nino was drunk and cheating on Ohno, but he didn't want it to stop because he was kissing _Nino_ : the man he had loved for the past several years. Nino, who was willing, pliant, but dominating as he kissed Jun like he was someone special.

He looked above Nino's head and saw Ohno crouching over the sofa’s armrest watching them with a solemn look in his eyes. He didn't seem angry, but he didn't seem as happy as he was earlier.

“Kazunari, stop please.”

At Ohno’s command, Nino automatically pulled his mouth away from Jun’s, but his arms and legs still remained locked in place around Jun’s body. Jun gulped as he felt Nino’s half-hard erection slightly graze against his crotch through his pants. He wasn't hard yet, but if Nino kept touching him like that, he definitely would be in a few minutes. Was this really happening?

“Jun,” Ohno said quietly and got up from behind the armrest to sit at the floor where their faces were. Jun’s face coloured and he tried to pry himself away from Nino’s hold, but Nino remained attached to him, not unlike an octopus. Jun knew he could probably remove himself from Nino’s hold if he actually tried, but he knew he didn’t. It felt good to have Nino wrapped around him, and Jun cursed himself for wanting it. “Jun,” Ohno said again. Jun turned to look at him and his eyes widen as he realized what just happened.

“W-what is going on?” Jun's voice cracked as he was still in disbelief about what had just happened a few seconds ago. Nino remained silent, but his gaze never wavered from him. Ohno, who seemed surprisingly a bit more sober now, smiled at him and raised his hand to cup Jun’s face. Jun felt his heart beating rapidly as he was now in both of their holds. How many nights did he dream of this kind of moment, where he was between them, showered in their love and affection?

“Do you really not know?” Ohno asked, worry colouring his tone. Nino and Ohno shared a brief look with each other before turning back to him.

“What I know is why this is happening,” Jun replied as he looked at them. “So no, I don't know. Please explain to me what you guys are doing.” He was beginning to get annoyed. He wanted an explanation on whatever the hell those two were planning.

Nino sighed loudly before pushing Jun off of him. Jun must have shown how reluctant he was to let go of him because Nino was smirking at him when he sat back on the couch with his knees pulled to his chest, reaching out for Ohno’s hands who easily gave it. Jun looked down at the couple’s clasped hands. His heart was pounding so fast, and Jun could feel himself getting hot. Were they trying to humiliate him? Did they know? “Jun-kun isn't as smart as we thought, Satoshi.”

Jun snapped his gaze back at Nino. He felt affronted. “Excuse me?”

Nino chuckled and waved a hand between them. “Do you really no idea of what we were doing in the past few months? Not one clue at all?” He asked in exasperation. He turned to Ohno and pointed a finger at him accusingly. “See! I told you we should've been more clearer!”

Ohno pouted. “But in my head it turned out fine!” He whined. “How was I supposed to know it would turn out this way?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “You should've considered the thought that maybe Jun would've reacted negatively, Satoshi.”

“But he likes us! I know he does!” Jun’s eyes widened at that. Fuck. So they knew. But what were they talking about? As Nino and Ohno’s argument escalated with them accusing each other for something having gone wrong, Jun had enough.

“If we had been straight at the beginning with him, maybe he would've-”

“But it was a sexy idea don't you think?”

“Satoshi, just because it's sexy, doesn't mean it works out!”

“Kazu, don't talk as if you didn't like the idea either!”

“Of course I liked the idea! Seducing Matsu-”

“Enough!” Jun hollered, unable to take their bickering anymore. Ohno and Nino jumped at his shout and looked at each other worryingly. Jun closed his eyes rubbed his temples in annoyance. Opening his eyes again, he saw them whispering to one another and that set him off again. “Can you guys please tell me what the fuck you're up to? I _am_ right here!”

“Well, you see-” Nino began.

“We thought-” Ohno continued.

“If there was a possibility-”

“It seemed like a good idea-”

“But now we aren't sure if-”

“But Kazu, I know I'm right!”

A sigh. “Satoshi, that doesn't mean we’re correct because-”

“Are you guys done?” Jun snapped frustratedly. He was beginning to lose the last bit of his patience that he had left. Nino and Ohno smiled at him sheepishly before looking back at each other. Jun narrowed his eyes and considered asking them to leave. “I think you guys should-”

“We like you.” Ohno interrupted. Nino gave an exasperated sigh beside him but he nodded in agreement. “We've liked you for a while now, Jun.” Ohno scratched his nose and looked at Nino who shrugged at him.

Jun felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He stared at them in disbelief. They liked him? _Liked_ him? There was no way they liked him. Maybe they were more intoxicated than he thought. “You're joking,” he accused. Nino rolled his eyes. “Is this a _Ni no Arashi_? Is this a prank you two thought up?” He narrowed his eyes at them. It wouldn't be too far fetched if Nino was the mastermind behind this. He scanned the room for any hidden cameras.

“No, Jun, it's real. We like you, and we know that you like us too,” Ohno said gently as he removed himself from Nino’s side and made his way over to him. “We've liked you for a while now.” Jun stared at him with wide eyes, eyes following the smaller man as he crouched down next to him.

“I think you broke him,” Nino commented as he watched Jun.

“I-I-I… what?” Jun stammered in disbelief as he turned back to Nino. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Jun, we’re not. Kazu and I...we like you a lot. And we were hoping that you like us too,” Ohno said quietly and placed a hand on Jun’s thigh.

“Trust me, Jun-pon. This isn’t a prank.” Nino leaned back against the armrest. “We should've told you from the get-go that we’e attracted to you, but that dummy over there wanted to seduce you first.” He pointed at Ohno and gave him a fond look. “Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way we wanted.” He turned back to Jun and smirked.

“Seduce?” He asked faintly. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looked down at Ohno who beamed back at him, looking very sober. “So wait, you guys aren't drunk at all!”

“Satoshi is a little drunk, but I’m not drunk,” Nino explained, “sorry Jun, we fooled you a bit, but we’re very aware of what's going on right now.”

“But Jun,” Ohno called, getting his attention. “Are you with Inoue-chan?” His eyebrows were furrowed, and he grinned when Jun shook his head.

“No, we're just friends.”

“Thank goodness. And here I thought we were hitting on a taken man,” Nino remarked and sat in _seiza_ on the couch.

“So, what's your answer, Jun?” Ohno asked. “Would you like to be with us?” Jun tensed when he felt Ohno’s hands travel up his thigh to slide under his shirt, caressing his stomach.

“What does that mean?” Jun asked nervously. Ohno hummed and pushed himself up to be levelled with Jun’s face.

“It would mean this,” he said before placing his hand on Jun’s chin and capturing Jun’s lips. Jun gasped as he felt Ohno tongue probe against his lips, tongue swiping his lower lip before plunging into his mouth. Jun groaned and returned the kiss, fighting Ohno for dominance. Kissing Ohno was different than kissing with Nino. With Ohno, he was more than happy to let himself be dominated by Jun, allowing Jun to explore as much as he could. Nino was the opposite. Nino wanted to take control of the kiss, and he was relentless; he did what he pleased. Jun didn't know which kiss he liked better. He whimpered when he felt Ohno’s hand travel down to his thighs and fingers brushed against crotch teasingly.

“Hey, I'm still here you know!” Nino groused. Jun pulled away from Ohno and turned to look at Nino who was looking at them in bemusement, arms crossed against his chest. Ohno giggled and wrapped his arm around Jun’s waist. “Stop hogging him!”

“If you want him, don't let me stop you,” Ohno replied happily as he rested his head on Jun’s thigh to look at him. Nino glared at his boyfriend before turning his gaze back to Jun.

“May I?” Nino asked. Jun nodded. He wanted to feel Nino’s touch again. Jun gulped as Nino began to crawl towards him on the couch. He jumped when he felt hands creeping closer to his inner thigh. “Relax,” Nino whispered and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, giving Ohno the opportunity to climb on the couch behind him. Jun’s breath hitched when he realized he was trapped between them. Nino had seated himself on top of his thighs, trapping him underneath his body, while Ohno was pressed against his back, his legs spread to accommodate the both of them. He shivered when he felt Ohno begin to slowly kiss up his spine through his shirt.

“W-wait!” Jun managed to get out and quickly untangled himself from them and stood up. Nino and Ohno froze but didn't move from their position on the couch. They looked at him patiently, and Jun could see the slight traces of fear in their eyes as he took a few steps back. He averted his gaze.“Let’s...let’s go to the bedroom.” He suggested quietly before turning back to the couple.

When they gave him twin smiles, Jun knew he was trapped. Hook, line, and sinker.

 

A few hours later, Jun rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Even after going three rounds with them Jun still couldn't believe it was real, that it _actually_ happened. He just had sex with Ohno and Nino, two people he had loved since...a long time. But they hadn't exactly talked about it. Jun wanted to know what exactly they wanted from him. Sure, he knew that they liked him (since they confessed twice, and if their vying for his attention during their love making was of any indication …), but was it just lust? They did say they liked him, but Jun didn't like them, he _loved_ them.

And that was the difference.

Jun laid silently on the bed as Ohno and Nino were sleeping beside him, limbs all tangled up together. Jun was off at the side of the bed, his back facing them, putting some distance between them and himself. What was he going to do now? If all they wanted was sex, Jun didn't know if he could do it. The sex allowed him to have a piece of them, a piece he never imagined he could have, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted kisses: sleepy kiss, morning kisses, holding hands just for the fun of it, hugs that meant _I’m glad you're here_ , and small token of affections that meant hello and never _goodbye_. Affections that meant love. He didn't want their affections that came just from sex.

The sex wasn't bad, far from it. It was everything he imagined and more. He whimpered as he stretched his back, his bottom a little sore from being taken three times; Nino had him first and then Ohno. The third time, he took Ohno while Nino was behind and took him again. It was such a surreal experience being sandwiched between the two of them. He would've thought he was dreaming if it wasn't for the soreness between his legs. He reached down and pressed a finger inside of himself. His finger slid in easily despite cleaning himself up earlier and Jun marvelled at how loose (and sore) he was. Well, he did go _three_ times, and he was taken at all three times.   _Nino is super insatiable_ he thought in amusement.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would be, and it was his first time on the receiving end too. He had been incredibly nervous when Nino’s fingers had probed him down there but Nino was very gentle, taking the time to stretch him open properly. Short his fingers might be, they were talented. Ohno took him after, and Ohno’s hips were…they were amazing. He had precise control (just as Jun imagined their talented leader would be), and he drove Jun crazy by going slow and deep. While Nino instilled lust into him, Ohno drove him crazy, and when he got both, Jun was lost.

Jun glanced back behind his shoulder and took in the sight of the Ohmiya pair cuddling. He didn't know how he could fit into something that already worked. How could he be part of something that was going strong for six years? Jun knew that if only one man wanted him, it wasn't enough. Jun wanted both their love, but did the both of them want his? Did they even love him? Or did they want him to satisfy their fleeting desire for him? Maybe it was curiosity that drove them to look his way. Jun wished they had talked it over properly before jumping into bed, but he was so taken with their presence that he didn't think, didn't _want to think._ Because thinking gave him doubts, doubts that he didn't want at the time.

 _But maybe I should have_ Jun thought as he watched Ohno snuggled in closer to Nino’s hold. Jun sighed and slowly got up from his bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping pair. Looking around for his t-shirt, Jun quickly pulled his boxers back on, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up from his behind. Finding his t-shirt on the floor, Jun used his toes to pick it up and he quickly put it on and headed towards the kitchen.

He yawned as he opened his fridge, rummaging inside for something to drink. _Ah, I’m out of eggs_ he thought as he noticed the carton of eggs only had two left. Grabbing a bottle of milk tea, Jun closed the fridge door shut and went to stand at his kitchen island. As he opened the bottle to drink, he noticed a flash of movement at the corner of his eye.

“Ooh, is that milk tea?” Nino mumbled tiredly as he made his way next to Jun. He was rubbing at his eyes and yawned. Jun nodded and held the bottle out in front of him.

“Do you want to try?”

“Yes!” Nino said before placing his hands on top of Jun’s and tilted the contents into his mouth. Jun blinked when Nino’s gaze didn’t move elsewhere as he drank, lips around the top of the bottle, and his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

“Really?” He asked in exasperation, “You’re trying to seduce me by drinking milk tea?” Nino wiggled his eyebrows and winked at him.

“Is it working?” He asked when he pulled away. Jun chuckled and placed the bottle on the counter.

“You have to try harder than that, Kazunari.”

Pouting, Nino sidled up next to Jun and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Jun felt his arm automatically wrap around the other man’s shoulder. “And why aren’t you in bed with us?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“I was looking for you. Satoshi is sleeping like a rock as always.”

“Heeeh…” Jun pulled Nino closer to him. They stood like that and cuddled for a few minutes before he felt Nino tugging on his shirt.

“Let’s go back to bed, we can continue snuggling there,” Nino suggested as he looked up at him and yawned cutely. Jun couldn’t say no to that face.

When they climbed back into bed, Jun found himself lying between them. Ohno was still sleeping on one side of the bed, but had turned around to face Jun when he laid down next to him. Nino threw the covers over them and turned over to rest his head on Jun’s shoulders, a leg tossed around his waist, locking him in a loose hold. Jun also wanted to be holding Ohno, but the man was currently hugging a pillow to his chest and had a separate blanket wrapped around himself.

“What are you thinking about, Jun-pon?” Nino mumbled sleepily.

“How do you know I’m thinking about anything?” Jun murmured back, not wanting to wake Ohno beside them. Nino snorted and pressed his face into Jun’s chest.

“You look lost in thought, and sometimes your lips slant when you think. It’s actually really cute.”

“Hmmm…”

They laid in silence after that. Jun was still awake and he had thought Nino had fallen asleep but the man shifted against him and whispered, “You don't regret what we did, do you?”

Jun paused. Nino shifted so that his face was turned upwards towards him, his eyes scanning Jun’s face for any sign of regret or disgust. Jun shook his head and replied with a soft, “No.”

“So why do you look like you're having second thoughts about all this?”

Jun winced. He had hoped Nino wouldn't notice. “I-well…” He frowned and tried to get his thoughts in order.

“I just want you to know that Satoshi and I wanted this to happen.” Nino had cut in and placed a hand on Jun’s cheek. “We wanted to be here with you tonight.”

Jun hesitated before he asked, “Only tonight?” There, he said it. Now it was up to them to decipher what he meant. Nino blinked a few times before his eyes widen in surprise.

“What are you...oh! Oh!” He exclaimed as if he had epiphany. He turned to the sleeping Ohno and glared at him. “Satoshi, wake up! Get your ass up! This is all your fault!” Nino pushed himself up on his elbows and whacked Ohno’s sleeping form. Ohno groaned and tried to bury himself underneath the covers, but Nino was nothing but persistent. “Get up! We need to talk!”

“Kazu...what…?” Ohno whined sleepily as he began to come to. Jun stayed quiet as Nino kept poking Ohno awake, much to Ohno’s dismay. “Quit poking me! I want to sleep.”

“No! You’re sorting this out with me, Satoshi!” Nino said sternly as he half climbed on Jun to reach over and pull the blankets off of his boyfriend. Jun chuckled quietly when Ohno yelped as Nino managed to successfully pull the covers off completely and threw it over his shoulder. Jun couldn’t help but snicker as Ohno rolled over to them and threw an arm over Jun, whacking Nino’s face. Nino gave an indignant cry and began to pinch at Ohno’s arm.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Ohno cried, “Jun, tell Kazu to stop being mean and let me sleep!”

“Satoshi,” Nino said before breaking out of Jun’s hold and sat up. “This is serious. We have to talk.”

When Ohno realized that Nino actually wasn't fooling around, Ohno extracted himself from Jun slowly and sat up. Ohno looked between Nino and Jun. “What is it?” He asked quietly.

Jun wanted to hide under the covers. He honestly didn't want to have this conversation right now. _Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?_ Grimacing at his mistake, Jun slid himself up into a sitting position and leaned against his headboard. Nino sighed and gestured towards him.

“There's a misunderstanding about…” he waved his hand in a circle, indicating that he was talking about their arrangement, “Us. And I just realized that we haven't been exactly clear to Jun about what we actually wanted from him.”

“Eh? But didn't we say we wanted to be with Jun?” Ohno asked in confusion. Nino shook his head.

“Yes, we did say that, but we started getting into bed right after. Jun thinks that we only want him...in his pants…”

Jun nodded hesitatingly. “That's what I-”

“But that's not what we meant at all!” Ohno interrupted and quickly turned his full attention on Jun, his eyes wide.

Nino crawled over to Jun and seated himself on top of his lap. He placed both hands on Jun’sshoulders and looked at him in the eye. “Jun, what did you think we meant, earlier in the living room?” He looked annoyed and Jun suddenly wished he could disappear or at least hide somewhere away from their gazes.

Trying to put on a brave front, Jun kept his expression neutral and shrugged, averting his gaze away from the smaller man. Ohno had crawled closer to him too and was leaning towards him with a frown on his face. Jun felt trapped.

“I… thought you guys meant something like friends with benefits...or that you guys were curious about wanting to do it with a third person in bed-”

“For fuck’s sakes, that's not what we meant!” Nino cried and brushed his hand through his hair. Groaning, he rubbed his temples before opening his eyes and looked at Jun.

“Uh…”

“Jun, we love you,” Ohno said and resented his head against his shoulder. “We both love you, and we want you to be in a relationship with us.”

“This is definitely not a one time thing, a curiosity, or a friends with benefits arrangement,” Nino added, “we want you to be our boyfriend, and for us to be your boyfriends.  That is...if you want…” he began to look hesitant now, as if maybe Jun didn't want that at all, even though he seemed confident about it earlier.

Jun gaped at them. “A-a-are you serious?” Ohno nodded. “You actually want me to be in a relationship with you guys?” His head was spinning. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, but now that the possibility was actually possible, he was at loss for words. “Why?”

“Why not?” Nino asked back with a shrug. “We love you, and I think you love us too?” Jun nodded slowly and Nino beamed at him. “Then what's the problem?”

“Jun, are you scared?” Ohno asked calmly and reached for his hand. “There's nothing to be afraid of.”

“But…” He gestured hopelessly between them, “how do I fit in between you two?” _How does it work?_

“But you already did.” Ohno blinked at him. “You did so earlier. Was it strange for you?”

“Well, no…”

“Look,” Nino huffed and crossed his arms, “I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, no relationship is ever easy, but we won't know unless we try right? Besides, we are friends before we are anything else, just now we can touch and kiss and grope in places we didn't before,” He added with a lecherous smirk.

“That hasn't really stopped you before,” Jun pointed out and rolled his eyes. Nino paused.

“Point taken.”

“It's a scary experience for us too, but I think we’ll be alright,” Ohno said sleepily as he closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with Jun’s. “We’ll get through it somehow.”

“Satoshi’s right. If we never try, how will we ever know?” Nino added as he got off of Jun’s lap and settled into the other side of Jun. Jun’s hand automatically settled on top of Nino’s head when the man laid his head down on his lap.

And Jun realized that no matter how scared he was, how terrible this idea might be, Jun wanted to try. He wanted to hold hands with them, share kisses in the dark, hug them like they were something he couldn't live out, and share their fears and dreams. Jun wanted to love them, and if he was given this chance, he was going to take it.

 

As Jun had predicted, it wasn’t a walk in the park.

But he supposed that a relationship that had three people in it couldn’t come as easily as one wanted. In the first few months of their relationship, the three of them had tried to find a balance. It was really difficult since Arashi was so busy with _everything_. And the times they did manage to spend together as as a trio, Jun sometimes felt very out of place when he was with both of them, often wondering if it was a good idea.

Ohno and Nino just had their own rhythm going on and it boggled Jun on how he should proceed with it. He slept over at their apartment sometimes, and usually with one boyfriend at a time. Jun still had to get used to being with one and the other separately. It was fine being with them both at the same time because he just went with the flow of things, but it was a little difficult when he was with only one of the two, and the three of them realized they had to fix this problem immediately if they wanted the relationship to work. So Jun arranged a schedule where he slept over at one boyfriend's place each week, while his apartment was for the three of them (“Your bed is the biggest anyway,” Nino had remarked).

Outside of the bedroom, Jun took his time getting to know the couple, in a more non-platonic fashion. He already knew them as a friend, but as a significant other it was definitely different. Ohno loved to snuggle with someone when he napped, and he alternated between Jun and Nino. Nino liked being near people when he was occupied with his gaming, leaning against the person when he was trying to fight the boss in his game. Jun found himself being that person more often these days, and sometimes Nino had the courtesy to use earphones when Jun wanted to read.

The Ohmiya couple were still the same. Nothin really changed except they focused more on Jun now.

Aiba and Sho were delighted at the change. When Aiba walked in on Nino and Jun making out on the couch, he had squealed in delight and pounced on the both of them in glee. Unfortunately, the couch was only meant for two people and with a third person, they all fell off in a tangled heap (with Jun at the bottom).

Sho had walked in on Jun and Ohno after a VS Arashi shooting one evening and had screamed hysterics when he opened the door to their green room and saw Ohno on his knees giving Jun a blowjob in the middle of the room. “ _Have you guys no sense of shame?!”_ He had hollered in utter horror. Needless to say, the three of them decided to avoid sexual situations until they were sure Sho was gone for the evening. Only Ohno and Nino followed this idea; Jun could not believe he allowed Ohno to convince him a blowjob at work was okay, and refused to let them persuade him to join them.

Eventually, the three of them found their rhythm, and it worked. There were some days when they fought (of course), but Jun was happy. He didn't feel like the third wheel anymore, and he knew that they both loved him as much as he loved them, and that was good. Life was good. The three of them managed to make it work, and Jun knew that what he had with them was something special.

Meeting up with them in the green room was still the same but with a few slight differences. Instead of canoodling with each other on the couch, Nino and Ohno would invade his space until he paid attention to them. If they weren’t going home together that evening, they would offer Jun a kiss as a parting gift. Jun had taken to be more relaxed with being affectionate with the other two around Aiba and Sho as well. Since the two of them were already used to Ohno and Nino being like that, they didn’t really bat an eye when Jun cuddled with Ohno on the couch, or when Nino demanded a kiss hello when they met up for the day. There was a lot more giggling on Aiba’s part, and Sho cleared his throat a lot more when things got to a higher level of indecency, but Jun could live with that.

As the years went by, their relationship grew stronger. Jun found that he did like showing some PDA in the disguise of fan service (much to the delight of his boyfriends’).  Jun did most of his fan service with Ohno since they often stood beside each other on stage, and because he was easily the one in reach most of the time. Ohno had kissed him on the cheek one time during their Scene tour, and the older man never failed to tell Jun he liked him on their shows. With Nino, Jun took pleasure in holding hands or hugging Nino during their shows, and picking him as someone he wanted to date if Nino was a girl. One of Jun’s favourite moments with Nino was doing _kabedon_ on him during their New Year’s promotions. Jun had badly wanted to kiss Nino then, but Nino had giggled, breaking the spell Jun was in. When Jun rewatched their little moment on the Internet after, Jun teased Nino on how red his ears had gotten at the end.

But his favourite moment was waking up and feeling Ohno and Nino’s body next to his every morning, Nino’s legs entangled with his and Ohno’s arms wrapped around his chest. Jun never thought he would get this far, but he did. He thought that Ohno and Nino was something you couldn’t change because they were already perfect. But he didn’t realize how easily he was able to slot himself in between them. Sure, it wasn’t easy, and Jun had been close to giving up and walking away, but somehow they had made it work.

He didn’t predict that the impossible would happen, but he should have known that the term didn’t exist in Arashi’s vocabulary. As he entered his 17th year with Arashi, Jun knew that as long as he had the others with him, the sky was only the limit (he could damn well try to fly though).


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an optional smut scene. It’s not necessary to read this. Up to you! I just felt that there wasn’t enough OT3 moments in the fic.

_“Tadai-oof!”_

Jun gasped as he was shoved against his door and two small hands pinned him by the wrist. Jun blinked in surprise before a pair of soft lips claimed his, probing against his lips seeking entrance.

Jun groaned as he parted his lips to allow the other man entrance while he slowly spread his legs to allow his boyfriend to rut against his thigh. Nino was relentless in his ministrations. His tiny hands were touching him everywhere, sending sparks of pleasure straight down to Jun’s groin. Nino was kissing him with great intensity, and it was such a dirty kiss, open-mouthed and wet all over, but Jun didn't really have any complaints. When Nino was this worked up, the sex was really good (not that it wasn't good already).

“Not that I mind,” Jun choked out as Nino assaulted his neck with kisses, “but what brought this on?” He gasped when Nino let go of his wrist to grab his crotch and squeezed.

“You. Drama. Cooking. Sexy.” Nino grunted as he began to unbuckle Jun’s belt. Jun brought his hands under Nino’s shirt and pulled it up, but Nino stopped him by grabbing his wrists. “No, I want you naked only.” Jun growled. “Strip, Jun-pon.”

“Can we at least get to a horizontal surface? I'm exhausted.” He really wasn't opposed to having sex, but he didn't want to stand doing it.

Nino paused before turning his head towards the direction of Jun’s bedroom. “Satoshi! Get the lube ready!” He turned back to Jun and grinned.

“Let's hope Satoshi heard me,” Nino whispered before grabbing his wrists and tugging him towards the bedroom.

When Jun entered his bedroom, Ohno was lying on the bed and stroking himself, legs spread wide apart. An opened bottle of lube was beside him. Jun gulped at the sight, the image of Ohno’s blissed expression sending the blood rushing down to his groin. Shit. That was hot.

Nino began stripping beside him. “I didn't think you heard me.”

Ohno casted his sleepy eyes in Nino’s direction and gave him a small smile. “When have you ever seen me turn down sex for sleep?” He asked with a huff before turning his gaze to Jun. “Hello Jun, _okaeri_.” Jun grinned and crossed the room to sit down on the bed beside his boyfriend.

“ _Tadaima._ Were you sleeping, leader?” He stroked Ohno’s hair gently. Ohno smiled at him, one hand still stroking himself while the other hand came to rest on top of Jun’s.

“I was, but not anymore. I want to have a little fun with Jun.” Jun smirked before moving his fingers down Ohno’s side, inching closer to the man’s erection. “I haven't seen you lately.”

Jun laughed. “Is that why you guys are here?”

Nino scoffed and sat on the bed at Ohno’s feet. He began to remove his clothes. “No, I made him come here. Otherwise he would've been at home sleeping the night away.”

“Feeling lonely, Kazu?” Jun asked as he watched Nino remove his pants. The man scowled at him.

“Obviously. I can have one of you at the time, but not both, which I want. Why do you guys have to have dramas in the same season this year?” He complained as he finally removed his boxers and threw it on the floor behind him. “And the both of you wear suits all the time!” He jumped onto the bed and straddled Ohno’s waist. With a free hand, he pinched Ohno’s nipple which elicited a soft gasp from the older man. “Do you know hot you guys are in them?” He growled and rocked against Ohno.

Jun watched hungrily as Nino continued groping Ohno all over. As much as he loved being a participant, sometimes he enjoyed being the observer; watching Nino and Ohno make love to each other was a sight to behold, especially when Nino was the one dominating the older man. But then again, Nino dominating was a common occurrence. Still, Jun did like it when Nino played the submissive role once in a while, but a dominant Nino was always fun. Jun knew he had to catch up when Nino’s fingers were already inside Ohno, prepping him for what was about to come. Underneath him, Ohno was red-faced and squirming with pleasure as Nino prepped him. He whimpered as Nino added a third finger, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly.

“Are you just gonna watch, or are you joining us?” Nino asked as he took out his fingers and sucked on them. Jun felt himself getting hard by the image of Nino sucking on his short fingers. Fingers that were inside of Ohno. Nino grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount on his cock before grabbing Ohno’s hips and pulled the man towards him. Ohno lifted one leg and placed it on Nino’s shoulder, while the other leg wrapped around Nino’s waist, guiding him closer. Nino stroked himself a few more times before pushing into Ohno’s tight heat. They both groaned as Nino continued to slowly push his way in until he reached the hilt, bottoming himself in the man. Ohno sighed and lowered the leg on Nino’s shoulder to wrap around the man’s waist instead. He locked his ankles together behind Nino’s back.

Jun bit his lips and tried to suppress a groan at the amazing image before him. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, he began to undress himself quickly, quickly pulling the rest of his clothes off and threw them on the floor in a heap. Once he was done, Jun turned back to his lovers and quickly crawled over to them on the bed. Ohno’s eyes were shut tight, but when he felt Jun’s presence beside them, he quickly opened them and gave his younger boyfriend a grin. “Hello,” he greeted breathlessly and gasped when Nino began to move inside of him.

“Hi, Satoshi.” Jun leaned down and captured his boyfriend’s lips for a soft kiss. They continued exploring each other’s mouths slowly, Jun swallowing each and every moan Ohno made as Nino sped up until his gasps turned into whimpers. “Come for us, Satoshi,” Jun whispered as he started to kiss down the man’s neck and collarbones, his hand reaching for Ohno’s leaking cock and began to stroke it in time of Nino’s thrusts. After a couple of more hard thrusts from Nino, Ohno came with a shout as his body shook with the momentum of his orgasm, spilling himself in Jun’s hand. Jun captured his mouth immediately and kissed the man as he was overwhelmed with his orgasm. Nino groaned above them as Ohno clenched with his orgasm, but Nino tried to hold on, doing his best not to come yet. When Ohno finished, Nino quickly pulled out and sat back panting harshly.

“Not finishing, Kazu?” Ohno asked sleepily. Nino wiped the sweat from his forehead and pushed his wet bangs back.

“No, Jun-kun hasn’t joined the fun yet,” Nino replied as he turned to look at Jun who gave Ohno one last peck on the lips before pulling away to look at him. Nino grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Wanna fuck, or be fucked?” He asked with a smirk.

“Did you top last time?” Jun asked as he reached over Ohno to grab the bottle of lube.

“Uh, I think you did.”

“Oh, well it’s your turn then.” Jun replied and spreaded a liberal amount of lube on his hands. He quickly laid down next to Ohno and spread his legs, smirking at the gulp Nino made. Reaching down, Jun slowly pushed one slicked finger into himself, wincing a little as the ring of muscle was trying to push back at the intrusion. “And...ah! I’m feeling a little tired, so you can do all the work,” Jun said as he continued to prep himself as quickly as he could. Nino snorted but moved closer to Jun so that he was seated between the man’s legs. On Jun’s side, Ohno turned to lie on his side  and grabbed Jun’s wrist, pulling it away from his hole before replacing the man’s fingers with his own.

“I want to do it,” Ohno said and pushed three fingers in without warning, thrusting them back and forth quickly. Jun yelped and clenched around the man’s fingers. He grabbed onto the sheets and moaned when Ohno brushed against his prostate.

“Shit...Satoshi!” Jun choked out as he pushed himself against Ohno’s fingers, trying to get his boyfriend to go deeper. Ohno laughed and buried his face in Jun’s neck, continuing his fast pace.

“I think you’re good now,” Nino said breathily above them as he watched his two boyfriends. Ohno hummed and removed his fingers from Jun’s hole, and Jun let out a tiny whimper at the sudden loss of warmth. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Ohno spread some lubricant on his hand and motioned Nino to come closer. Nino leaned in closer and his breath hitched when Ohno began to spread more lube all over his cock. Ohno's hand moved in quick light strokes as he made sure Nino’s cock was full of lube all over before he sat up on his knees and helped guided his boyfriend’s cock to Jun’s orifice.

Jun felt himself tense a bit when the head of Nino’s cock brushed lightly over his opening. Slowly, Nino pushed in inch by inch until he bottomed out inside of him. Nino panted harshly as he felt his cock be consumed by the tight heat of Jun’s. Beneath him, Jun was whimpering as he felt himself get filled with Nino’s thick length; it felt good. Not wanting to leave his other boyfriend out of it, Jun placed a hand on Ohno’s arm to grab the man’s attention. When Ohno turned to look at him, Jun slid his hand to the back of the man’s neck and tugged him down for a kiss. He clenched around Nino, making the man swear out loud. “Move, please,” Jun murmured before returning to his task of kissing Ohno.

Nino grabbed a stray pillow and stuffed it underneath Jun. Once the pillow was in place, Nino grabbed Jun’s legs and wrapped them around his waist and began to move. He started off slowly, taking in delight the soft moans Jun was making that were being swallowed by Ohno’s kisses.

“Kazunari, don't tease please!” Jun cried through Ohno’s kisses as he brought his hands to cradle Ohno’s face and deepened the kiss. Ohno was hovering over Jun now, as he continued to explore the younger man’s mouth. Jun sighed into the kiss and gasped when Nino changed his angle slightly and hitting him right at his prostate. “Shit!” He cried.

“There we go!” Nino chuckled happily as he held onto Jun’s hips tightly and began thrusting into him faster. Jun pulled away from Ohno and whimpered as Nino continued to pound him continuously at that spot. Ohno began kissing down his neck to his collarbones and flicked Jun’s nipple with his fingers. Jun gasped at the double sensations he was experiencing and he cried out as Nino began to thrust into him deep and rough in small but powerful jerks. Ohno made his way down Jun’s body until he was near Jun’s length. Placing a firm grip at the base of his cock with his hand, Ohno took him all in one go with his mouth, making Jun cry out.

“I can't!” He yelled as his hands went down to Ohno’s hair. “I'm going to come!” Ohno laughed around Jun’s cock in his mouth and quickly brought his lips up to the head. Hollowing his cheeks, Ohno gave it a strong suck. Nino continued his thrusts and Jun cried out, tightening around Nino as he came. His whole body shook as his orgasm came over him. Ohno swallowed as much as he could when Jun spilled into his mouth. Nino came shortly after with a loud moan, spilling inside his lover as Jun tightened around him every time he thrusted in.

“Bed time,” Jun mumbled as he closed his eyes after coming down from his intense orgasm. Ohno pulled away from his now-flaccid cock and crawled back to the top of the bed. Jun turned his head to capture Ohno in a slow kiss. Across from them, Nino panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath before pulling out. Jun gasped when Nino’s length left him, his seed trailing out as Nino stuck a finger in to clean him. After cleaning himself and Jun with the sheets, Nino plopped himself on the other side of Jun.

“Ah, we should do this again tomorrow morning.” Nino suggested and watched the two of them kiss in front of him. Ohno broke away Jun and grinned at Nino.

“You can bottom tomorrow!” Ohno replied. Nino snorted and turned on his side, throwing a leg over Jun’s hip and pulling him close.  

“We’ll see. I have _Nino-san_ tomorrow.”

“We can always take turns with Jun tomorrow then,” Ohno offered enthusiastically on the other side. “Jun was so much fun tonight!”

“I have drama filming too, Satoshi,” Jun reminded him, his cheeks heating at Ohno’s comment. Nino yawned and snuggled into Jun’s side.

“I like that idea. Let's do it.” Nino agreed.

“I'm going first!”

“Not if I wake up first,” Nino snapped back.

“Don't I have a say in this?” Jun asked in exasperation, even though he really didn't mind if they did have their way with him tomorrow morning. He never minded when it came to them.

“You can, but I’m still going to be first,” Nino stated. “Now let me sleep, I’m tired. Night!” Nino rolled to turn off the lights before rolling back against Jun’s side. On the other side of him, Ohno gave Jun a peck on the cheek.

“We’ll see about that,” Ohno whispered sleepily in his ear before curling himself around Jun. “G’night.”

Jun rolled his eyes at him fondly and settled himself comfortably between the two of them. Smiling to himself in the dark, Jun let himself bask in the presence of two of the most important people in his life.

Whatever they had in store for him, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with how the fic ended overall, but I'm happy it ended. I'm glad I finally wrote an OT3 fic of my favourite trio. Shame they're not as popular as the other trios, but oh well! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
